


A Little Regret still lives inside me

by Rollingkid023



Category: Pocket Monsters: Ruby & Sapphire & Emerald | Pokemon Ruby Sapphire Emerald Versions
Genre: M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 02:02:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9856943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rollingkid023/pseuds/Rollingkid023
Summary: Wallace is visited by various of his friends and lover in his darkest moments.





	

"Why can't you just go off and kill yourself for the stupid man you are!?" Those were the last things she said to me and it stuck...My sister went evil. No, not really, but against primal Groudon and Kyogre, me and Steven were useless! Utterly useless! How am I supposed to fight a thing immune to water Pokémon, and fighting fire with fire never works. She wants to keep Lisia away from me. She keeps telling her lies she'll never believe. This incident tore my family apart. I knew I couldn't fight. I'm surprised May went up eagerly to catch Groudon. Brendan was eager to catch Kyogre but now he says, "I kinda regret it, but at other times I don't." I don't get it. "Hello?"  
"Wallace, you home?" A familiar voice resounded. While he was saying it his voice cracked.   
"Brendan, you okay?" He sat right in my lap. He hugged me then pointed to my old cape. I let go of him and grabbed my cape. It was worn out from my time being champion of Hoenn. A dirty white. It didn't seem that Brendan was even giving a damn about it being dirty. Brendan took off his hat and I proceeded to rub his head. His hair is very short, but when he looked up, he gave me a soft smile. He pulled himself closer to my chest. He began crying,  
"Brendan...? What's wrong?" He put his head into my shoulder as the air suddenly grew warmer around us. He tried wiping his tears but they kept on falling...  
"A-A w-w-woman claiming she is your sister, told me to stay as far away from you as possible...but, you take care of me like I was your child and now she wants to ruin your life!" I began to rub his back. It's gonna be a long day.   
"I MAY BE AN ONLY CHILD, BUT THAT'S NOT A REAL SISTER!" He was crying even louder now. His cries sounded like a raging thunderstorm and his tears fell like a waterfall. I pulled him up to my head, and he pressed his forehead against mine. We stayed quiet like that for five minutes straight. We would probably have stayed like that for a longer time hadn't someon-  
*Ding-Dong!*  
Someone rang my doorbell. I yelled out come in and May and Steven came in.  
"I came to check on how your doing." Steven said with a light softness. It can't be denied. I was dying of cuteness when Brendan popped out of my cape.  
"BOO!" His eyes were cheerfully closed. Still, he scared the shit out of everyone.   
"Hi, Brendan!" Shouted May and back in to the cape he went. May gave a pouty face. Steven asking me if I was doing okay and I was. When the kids weren't looking, we shared a kiss. May said,  
"The sneaky couple strikes again!" We all couldn't contain our laughter. Steven rubbed her head and she left. Brendan popped his head out when Steven and I shared a kiss. Brendan headbutted my chest gently. Steven ushered Brendan to come over to him. He was kissed on the head by Steven then by me. He gave me that happy smile of his. And then he left. Two of us. Me and Steven. So he kissed me and I pushed my tounge in gently and looked around. Steven was softly moaning and then, he put on of his legs through mine and kept on fighting. And well, you know what will happen next.


End file.
